The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improving an efficiency of data transfer over an interface.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Certain network architectures involve a processor that accesses the functionality of a co-processor via a shared interface. For example, in certain situations, a processor may run one or more virtual machines (VMs), and the processor running the virtual machines may interface with a co-processor, such as acceleration circuitry. As a further example, in certain situations, the processor may run in a hypervisor mode or may run one or more containers, and may interface with a co-processor for added functionality. Further still, in certain embodiments, the processor may be a single operating system (e.g., desktop computer) that accesses the functionality of a co-processor via a shared interface. However, in certain situations, the shared interface may have limited bandwidth, and may not be equipped to cope with the traffic. However, increasing the bandwidth of the shared interface may involve replacing physical components within the system.